


The Specialist

by zxandris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxandris/pseuds/zxandris
Summary: A mysterious immortal comes out of forced retirement and eventually helps a front line team. A man known mostly as The Specialist, who takes a shine to a young hacker.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Wanda Maximoff/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Specialist  
> Author: Lucifael/Zxandris  
> Summary: A mysterious immortal comes out of forced retirement and eventually helps a front line team. A man known mostly as The Specialist, who takes a shine to a young hacker.  
> Disclaimer: All recognisable media, TV, Comics and their characters belong to their rightful owners, which isn't Lucifael, also I make no money from this venture it's freely shared entertainment only.  
> Warnings: Trigomy Relationship  
> Tags: Adventure/Trigomy  
> Genre: Adventure  
> Rating: FR21

**The Cooler, Classified S.H.I.E.L.D. Location, USA**

Newly minted Director of S.H.I.E.L.D Nicholas J Fury walked into the depths of a soon to be upgraded and rejuvenated secure site. Some of the worst that S.H.I.E.L.D. had come across had been held here, either objects of unknown origin, or people with or without gifts that were just too dangerous for anywhere else. But such was the changing world that this wasn't as secure and secret as it had once been and needed to be shut down. The current inventory moved, both human and otherwise and everything changed and secured. But being who and the position he was now in had brought something to Nick's singular eyes attention. A prisoner unlike any other, one that wasn't as hardcore, though doubly as dangerous. One who'd been a model prisoner the entire time he'd been there and one who quite frankly had been caught by bureaucracy and not a crime. His status was rather unusual after all, and while he'd been one of the first every operatives of S.H.I.E.L.D. the previous director hadn't liked him, hadn't liked anything about his origins and locked him away and threw away a key.

Nick wasn't the previous director, he wasn't the same sort of person, and while he was paranoid, and dangerous himself he felt what they had in the depths of this facility was a true waste of resources. He was a gifted, though he was pretty cagey about showing his gifts, had behaved well, hadn't ever even TRIED to escape, and honestly could've done at any time he felt like from what Nick had read and generally it was like he was merely biding his time for something.

Nick wondered what that was, and if he could make him an offer to do with this apparently willing incarceration that would once more put Prisoner 616 into action. He had many accolades to his name, being the first specialist for the main. Known the agency over at one time as THE Specialist, he was a forerunner to something they now trained for at Ops academy and that only the VERY best of the best could become. He was the mark, the standard that any that had come after him had to meet, and many, quite frankly – fell far short at times.

Prisoner 616 had been a forerunner, friends to Peggy Carter herself and yes, he was old enough to have known her to be invited personally by the woman herself to join when S.H.I.E.L.D. formed out of what was the S.S.R of old.

Nick was being escorted by a guard who looked at him warily, Nick knew he had a reputation and a fearsome mien, something he'd cultivated for a long time, and the missing eye actually helped with that. But this was different, "You have something to say to me agent?" Nick finally said, he wasn't a great one for breaking silences but the guard was getting on his nerves with the furtive looks and all.

"Actually sir I do, you're here for Harry, right?" he said, his name was Thompson, level 5, not a bad level, not a great level and he was talking to a level 10, something he'd likely never in his life done before. Also he'd used Prisoner 616's name. This was pretty unusual, unusual enough for Nick to comment on it.

"Harry?" Nick said, his single eye bearing into the pale blue of Thompson's working pair.

"Yes sir, I've been assigned here a couple of years now and well 616, he's not like the other prisoners, and well...I won't lie I've gotten friendly. We all have that have common rotation down here." Thompson said, "like I said he's not like the other high risk, high security prisoners, we know to watch our backs, of course, but Harry. He's had means and opportunity to escape, or hurt us, hell he's actually done the opposite at times. A Year ago as you're no doubt aware there was an escape attempt, a glitch was caused in the electronic locks down here from someone on an upper level frying the circuitry to the cells up there that unlocked those down here. He was damn near a blood bath. We've got the worst of the worst down here, and personally I got into trouble." he licked his lips, his eyes misting with memory, "I was down, a nasty gifted had me dead to rights, this was just outside Harry's, sorry 616's cell. Next thing I know Harry burst out, he'd made no move to escape and I figured I was done for, that he'd just join in with the other gifted. Seconds, had to be less really, Harry took down the aggressor, had him out for the count, tied in Harry's shirt and immobilised, then got me up, got me behind the barricade, then turned around, walked back to his cell and closed it behind him."

Nick nodded, he'd read that, but this was a more personal record than the reports. "Never a single day of trouble, he's friend, even damn it nice to talk to. He never demands anything outside of what he's allowed and EARNED. So I am only a Level 5 sir, and it's not really my place to even ask but...urh…"

"You want to know why he's even here, especially in the secure floor?" Nick asked.

"If'n it's not too much trouble sir, I just want to understand. Most here, it's pretty damned obvious. They're here for our safety, the WORLDS safety. But honestly sir, I think the world could do with MORE like Harry, I truly do."

"That's actually why I'm here Agent, I don't think he belongs here too, but you help me now. What's his mental state?"

"In what way, I mean pretty upbeat if that's what you mean, some prisoners who've been inside as long as he has get maudlin, don't really care what happens next. If I had to choose a word, it'd be patient." Thompson said, "Like he knows this is all a misunderstanding or something. He uses his benefits in some odd ways. He always laughs that since he's got the time right now he's doing his best to beat the 10,000 hour rule." Thompson smiled, "So I suppose you could say he keeps busy, nothing germane in anyway, unless you want to see his card magic."

Fury rose a brow, "Card Magic, like store brought?"

"Yes sir, it was the first thing he asked for when he was finally allowed some personal affects, a store brought magic kit, from there he focused on card magic. He's DAMNED good at it now, and that was only actually a couple of years ago, seems like whoever put him here had him under some unusually harsh restrictions, and that loosened up."

Fury nodded to himself, "Well that's...interesting."

"Actually sir, come this way a moment, if you're to talk to him, you might want to see this." Thompson said, redirecting their walk to the command centre that after the aforementioned break, and part of the reason for the needed modernisation, was installed to not be reliant on other parts of the faculty.

Fury was shown to a particular monitor the keyboard was tapped a moment and then Fury lifted his brow again, the black and white feed showed a dark haired man laying on is bunk, a pack of cards on one hand, the other was lazily throwing with an experts flair a card, it circled the room, landed back on the top of the deck and this was repeated, then a flourish the cards fanning, arching and a water fall from hand to hand, a mere flex and one shot to the other side of the room and dart board there-in, cutting the previous card in half on the bullseye. "That doesn't seem safe." Fury noted.

"Like I said sir, he's never given us a reason to doubt him." Thompson said, "At first we were obviously curious, and...perturbed, but he smiled, shrugged and said he didn't have any other way of flexing his aiming, and would never aim at us. I will say I was the one that didn't confiscate them and so far, now a year later he's lived up to his promise."

Fury nodded, this was all adding up to his previous thoughts on prisoner 616, aka Harry. The image on the screen changed, the man in repose on the bed stopped, looked at the camera, saluted with a lazy flick off his forelock and went back to what he was doing.

"I don't know how he does that, but he always knows when we're watching" Thompson said.

"I think I want to meet him now" Fury said, now more decided than ever he wanted to do this.

* * *

* * *

**The Cooler, Interview Room 2,**   
**A Little Later**

616 it turned out was an average height man with raven's wing black hair and incredibly green eyes. Fury had been around a lot of powerful people, had met a woman who could shoot laser out of her hands and hell he WAS one of the most powerful men in the world now with his control of SHIELD. But there was something swirling in 616's, this Harry's eyes that spoke of ancient power, intense but controlled perfectly on call a whisper away at a moment's notice. This was backed up by the surprisingly easy way he moved despite the shuffle all prisoners had while shacked hand and foot like he was, then as he was attached to the table he merely let them do it. But Fury could see the assessment in 'Harry's' eyes, the plans being formed and rejected like all good operatives, especially a Specialist would have in this situation, but he never acted on any of them.

Finally he sat down, not having much choice, though Fury had a feeling he could get free any damn time he wanted to.

"My name is Director Fury," Fury began slowly.

This brought a slight light to the admittedly rather handsome man's eyes, "Indeed, truly?" he asked, his accent surprisingly was English. For some reason Fury hadn't really expected that. "Hmmm, that could bode one of two ways for me considering you came here to see me." he said.

"Oh really, and what do you see as those options being?" Fury was honestly curious to hear.

"You read my file, obviously, are probably new to your position and are being told about all the skeleton in Shields closet and you've now read about me. Now either you're a fair minded man and you've come to see for yourself that I'm here on trumped up unjustified charges, or you're merely curious to meet the longest lasting SHIELD mistake." Harry said in an easy tone, like he didn't really care which was true. "Looking into your eye, I think you're the first and I won't lie, it's an odd feeling I'm having right now."

"And what is that then, can I call you Harry?"

"I'd prefer it Director Fury, or what I'd really like to be called again is Agent, and that's the odd feeling after the couple of decades I've been locked up"

"How long, the file only mentioned you've been here a decade at most?"

"Not so Director, it's been longer, I was actually locked up originally by one of the founders of SHIELD, though none of the others actually knew that or I'm fairly sure Peggy would've had a thing or two to say." Harry said with a slight smile.

"You barely look 25 now," Fury noted.

"Part of why I'm here Director, I assure you I am...older" he said with a faint smile, "And there-in lies something that SHIELD has never been able to discern about me, and believe me it's been tried, so if that is the reason you are here, curiosity then I have to say that is doomed to fail. What gives me my longevity isn't something you can measure, nor is it something that can be taken from me, stolen, replaced or quite frankly…beaten by any science." Harry told him, "On the other hand, instead of trying to uncover secrets that you are woefully not prepared to tackle around here and at his time, I put forth a possible use and suggestion of what to do with me that will make us both happy and make use of my small gifts in way that will be beneficial to you and the Agency."

"You want to go active again, after what sounds like many years locked up by us, you're what...just willing to forgive and forget."

"God no, but then I don't hold any negative emotions towards SHIELD, nor the SSR back in the day, it was that one general who quite frankly I heard is long dead. On the other hand as much fun as it is picking up a few things I always wanted to learn, every day I'm here is another that I'm being truly wasted."

"I've read your file, you did some hairy missions, and your success rate was a clear 100%"

Harry smiled, "Precisely, now if you want to lock me up again and throw away the key...fine, I've got plenty of time to waste, but that is the word here that's most applicable."

"Waste, you think it's a waste you're here?"

"Exactly Director, you don't have to worry about my motivations either, though no doubt endless tests, a shrink or two and some test missions might help with that belief. So...balls in your court Director Fury."

Fury sat back, then met the ancient and powerful unusually hued eyes of 616, The Specialist of lore and a man that went by the rather unassuming name of Harry. Slowly he started to smile.

* * *

* * *

**Triskellion, Washington DC,**   
**Twenty Or So Years Later**

Agent Phil Coulson swiped his lanyard at the door, in a special area of the HQ that only a level 7 could enter and higher. It's as well he was that now, after the battle of New York and his 'Near Death' experience Fury had virtually showered him in benefits. Including putting together a very special team, most of it run by him with full autonomy. And that's the reason he was in the depths of the Triskellion and coming to this exact gym.

The near bunker door slid open, and Phil smirked. The room had at least twenty agents, all in work out gear and the one he was here to see was standing perfectly calmly in the middle, a blind fold on his face. Perhaps to give the others some semblance of a fighting chance. His name the agency over was The Specialist, no one really knew his origins, only that he was older than he looked. Phil happened to know he was a gifted but Fury kept him off the index. He'd proven himself MANY times to be loyal to shield at some hefty provocation now and he was the one you sent if it was FUBAR. Phil had the opportunity to work with him more than most and had found him to be a stellar operative, professional to a T, and actually one of the few good people left in the world. No one really knew what Harry could do, for that's his actual name, and Phil had asked that if he was gifted why he never seemed to use it.

The reply of he would if he had to was oddly sobering.

A blitz of motion signalled the start of the spar, five agents likely all at least level 7's which meant they were very good, practised and experienced went for Harry at the centre. Not being able to see didn't seem like too much of an obstacle for Harry who just swayed and shifted. First take down was an arm bar that must've felt like running into a steel girder, perfectly timed and positioned to take down but not permanently harm. Harry swirled down into a leg sweep upending his sparing partner perpendicular to the floor, a sweep of his arms and a hammer fist knocked the wind out of them as they hit the floor. Realising they had to step up their attack the entire room attacked.

There was no other word for what happened but poetry in motion. Harry seemed to suddenly pick up speed, the blindfold was no hindrance to his movements, slick, fast as all hell in efficient and economical movements he started to cut a swathe through his sparring partners. It didn't' last more than five minutes, with Harry getting hit a few times, but real life was like that. No matter how good you are you needed to take a punch in a fight, especially with multiple opponents, but even then at the end while surrounded by groaning bodies Harry hardly had a hair out of place.

He stood tall, only an average height for a man, not much taller than Phil himself, he tilted his head then the irrepressible lopsided grin made itself known, "Phil!" he said smiling massively. "The reports of your death appear to have been grossly over stated, you don't SEEM like an Inferi at least. Please...tell me I don't have to torch you old friend, that'd suck."

Phil laughed, "No, no, I'm not the living dead. I was down, 40 seconds, but they got me back."

"40 seconds, that's no small amount of time" Harry said, his hand moving to slip the blindfold off his face revealing eyes that defied rational explanation, they were at times TOO green, a sort of emerald shade enhanced somehow by a lot of laughter as Harry never took anything overly seriously, and power – dear god you could TASTE the power looking into Harry's eyes. "Damn though...good to see you man. You got something for me mate, PLEASE tell me you do, I'm BORED!"

Phil chuckled, "As it happens I might've, but it's not your normal MO Harry, so I'm not sure how interested you'll be."

Harry strode over catching a towel sent at him by another agent, flashing them a smile, and on the way helping a few of his sparring partners to their feet. He reached Phil, flashing a large smile, "Phil you'd be surprised what I'm willing to do, since I got back from my little….issue, well, Fury hasn't been using me as much as he used to."

This issue being he'd been thrown into what some would call the old ways, pathways through the world tree where he'd ended up off planet and lost for about 3 years, he'd not said where he ended up. Only that he got back AFTER the battle of New York, which was a shame because Phil had a feeling that the Asgard Loki would've had his ass handed to him by Harry.

"Tell you what, I'll buy you a coffee and tell you all about the team I'm building."

"You said the magic word Phil." Harry smiled.

"I know" Phil grinned back.


	2. Chapter 01 - Enter Skye

**SHIELD 616, En-Route LA**   
**Two Day's Later**

"Boo"

Paper's went flying up into the air as Phil Coulson got the fright of his life, his collectors pen brandished as a weapon and then only for his heart to slow to a more normal resting rate when he saw who it was that had scared a life time off him. "You Bastard! You still do that!" Phil said, "Didn't think you were coming," he said after he'd calmed a little more.

The wide stitched grin was a little creepy, but Harry had obviously enjoyed Phil's reaction. "That never gets old."

"So you never really show what you're capable of, but that you don't mind using," Phil said sighing, "Why?"

"For around twenty years I was...fixed to a single place, not willing to use that by my own rules. Now I use it every opportunity and besides the entire agency knows I'm enhanced, this just gives them a power to talk about." Harry said.

  
"I think we both know that's not IT" Phil noted.

Harry spread his hands.

"So how do I explain you arriving to my team?" Phil asked.

"Tell them the truth if you want, I don't mind, you never know when teleportation can come in useful." Harry noted.

Phil took that on board with a small nod, there wasn't much reason not to, after all Harry made liberal use of that particular ability and wasn't shy about it either. He wasn't wrong too in that it gave people a reason why he was known as being a gifted. Phil had actually had the true honour to see Harry using more of those gifts, and honestly it was awe inspiring. It's one of the reasons he wanted him here. The sorts of missions they'd be doing, well having that on their side wasn't a bad idea, for the most part the team roster was a mess, two very green science academy graduates that while top of their class, literally, had no field time. Grant Ward another Specialist had all the personality of a water boarding and May was...damaged.

"Right, right, so what changed your mind."

"I talked to the boss," Harry told him, Boss being Harry speak for the Director of SHIELD, a man he knew rather well personally, as did Coulson, but even Phil called him SIR. "Honestly he told me what you plan to do, backed up what you said and made another point that I wouldn't mind attending to."

"And may I ask?"

Harry smiled, "Sure, I want to keep an eye on you. Trust me Near Death isn't so easily shaken off, your team...they look good on paper I'll grant you, but what you really need if you go sqwirly is a friend on your side, and worst comes to worst I'll plant you till you come to your senses."

"I...don't know how to reply to that." Phil said, actually oddly enough rather touched.

"I'm not here to WATCH you, but keep a weather eye on a someone I consider a good friend, and honestly what you're going to be doing sold the rest. Sounds fun, and god knows I could do with some of that."

"Oh like you NEVER have fun. I've always wondered how you get Fury to let you get away with it." Phil actually laughed.

Harry flashed what was known the agency over as a Harry smile, it melted hearts, panties, and Fury's raised brow as easily as the fascial muscles moving. Even Romanov herself was weak before that one, which would explain their two weeks in Budapest Phil was sure.

"So...how about you find me a bunk?" Harry said.

Phil nodded, "come and meet the team, we've got the full detail here, bar, lab, even an area to work out. You remember Melinda May?"

"Mel's here, didn't think that was a name you'd actually pull out of your hat." Harry said with a grin.

Phil rolled his eyes, he'd tried calling the redoubtable Melinda May, Mel once, he still limped it if got wet and cold. But Harry, oh no – it was fine when he did it. And Phil had partnered with May a lot, in all meanings of the word.

They walked down the spiral stair case, finding his team was resting in the lounge area, his two science types sat together, far away from Ward who didn't seem like much of a people person.

"Grant Ward" Harry said a tight smile on his face, "As I live and breath"

Ward looked up at Harry a flash of 'something' gone before Phil could register it, then smiling and walking forward with a hand outstretched, "You're here, The Specialist, the Cavalry, what sort of team is this Agent Coulson, if you'd told me those two names before I wouldn't have fought this as hard." he said exchanging a shake.

"You two know each other," Phil asked the obvious question, meanwhile Fitz was looking with some amusement at Simmons who was a rather vivid pink.

"Oh sure, Garret's boy, we've met" Harry said, smiling more easily, though his eyes were not their usual brightness. "He's pretty damned good, his ability to work undercover really impressed me, he's able to be just about anyone on an op."

"I'll bear that in mind" Phil said.

"Urh...thanks" Ward said, actually seemingly pleased.

"FitzSimmons," Phil said, "Leopold Fitz, Mechanical, Jemma Simmons, Bio." he said introducing the other two members present.

"Hello" Fitz said, jogging his long time partner and friend who seemed a little frozen.

"Pleased to meet you both, seems I'm another member, you can all call me Harry" Harry said with a much warmer smile, though it was barely noticeable all told.

"Urk" Jemma said, then actually managed to increase her blush.

Harry shot her a real panty melter, but didn't seem willing to make comment of embarrass her for it, which was the man Phil knew him to be. "I've been known to help mend a few bones if you ever need it. I've not re-qualified in a while, but I'm an MD" he said.

Jemma smiled, "You are? That's amazing."

"Sadly it's not my true calling in life, but sometimes I like to focus there to sort of balance the one I AM good at." he smiled.

"I'm sorry, what do you mean?"

"Well, Doctors Mend Bones and most of my job is well...the opposite" Harry said with a slightly sad smile. "I'm not as good as you I'm sure, very impressive records, the both of you." he said, "Now I spy with my green eye, a BAR" he smiled widely.

May walked in, then smiled widely which was pretty rare for her these days, "Harry!"

"Mel!" Harry said striding over and sweeping the bad ass of the plane into a hug, "Damn, it's been a while huh?" he said putting her back on her feet, "Was about to get a drink, join me?"

"Great to see you too, I can't believe Coulson got you here," she chuckled, "And no can do Harry we're re-routing towards LA, I have a Rising Tide Routing route from HQ."

"Ahh, right briefing time!" Harry said with a smirk.

"Yes, quite" Phil said amused at seeing he redoubtable Melinda May looking glazed.

* * *

* * *

**Back Alley, LA**   
**Two Hours Later**

Harry smirked, leaning against the side of a panel van, listening to the occupant ranting about how she'd never be found, and that the Rising Tide wouldn't be vanquished and all manner of amusing sentences. He pulled his badge, held it up and straightened up towards the door and then knocked actually quite lightly.

The talking cut off, then the door was pulled aside, a gorgeous brunette was the other side, saw the badge first, then looked into Harry's eyes, and blinked myopically. "What-up" she said eventually.

Harry chuckled, the girl was rather a goddess, not dressed the best obviously her funds were limited, and it looked like she lived in the van itself. "Now that depends on you" he said.

"Ohh English...dishy" she said her eyes sparkling with attraction, in no small amount. Her eyes flicked down his black suited form, not exactly SHIELD Issue, or fed couture but the badge more than made up for that. "You don't look much like a faceless government douche" she noted.

"Why thank you, you're too kind" he said dryly.

She actually chuckled, "So...I guess you want something from me? Where's the black bag, or the goons with guns."

"Ahh I don't carry a gun." Harry smiled, "and while the black bag was posited as an idea, I managed to persuade my boss that this way is better. You have information we want, now admittedly intimidation is a way to go, or, like I hope having now researched your posts a little I don't think you're an average anarchist either."

She lifted a dark brow, still with sparkling eyes, her attraction for this god of a man rather blunting her usual paranoia and what would usually be her stand offish, if not rude response to an agent banging on her front door, well – side. "What makes you think that."

"We traced your cryptographic signature, I took that and spread the field a little wider and all the posts about gifted have come from you, and I can't just keep calling you gorgeous in my head, what IS your name? I'm Harry."

"Hey, Skye if you like."

"I do, and as I was saying...Skye, you seem to have special interest in the Gifted. Now a member of our team thinks you're a fan girl, and that's a possibility, but personally I don't think that."

"Fan girl, Fan…" she sputtered.

Harry gave her a slaying smile that stilled her indignant response immediately, oddly leaving her rather flush. "He said something about sweaty cos-play girls at Stark Tower."

She went wide eyed, "I...one time!"

Harry laughed, "Well, we all do things we regret, but you don't have a fan girl air to you to me, I'll admit I was worried I was wrong. I don't have a great history with such, so...thank god really." he smirkingly said. "So instead of us coming down here and kidnapping your beautiful hide, I suggested that we could do more good by ASKING you to a meeting with my boss. You'll like him, he's a real stand up guy, has peoples best interests at heart, one of the only truly genuine good guys in the world by this point."

"Not that you're jaded or anything."

"My job is generally dealing with the other side, so...perhaps, you know – just a smidgen." he smiled at her.

She chuckled, "You DID ask nicely, but" she peered out of her van and up and down the alley, "I don't see any transportation."

"That's another reason I asked to do this." Harry told her, "Lock up and I'll handle transport."

She did so, easily done since the front was already locked, and then looked at him, "Gonna call a chopper?" she asked playfully.

He held out his hand, "I thought you'd relate to us better if you saw that gifted also work for SHIELD" he said. "Take that, and be ready to go WOW"

"I've heard that before." she said, taking his hand all the same.

He winked, and there was no other word for it, the world spiralled around her rather attractively, then suddenly they were standing in a hanger, her van was still behind her, taken up along for the ride apparently and she met his sparkling emerald regard, laughed gaily and said, "WOW"

* * *

* * *

**SHIELD 616, Ops**   
**Later**

Harry looked to the side at Phil, "You decided to go this way...because what?" he asked amused, "Now like I said Ward is GOOD at this sort of thing, but I already partially had her trust." he said as he and Phil watched Grant Ward spilling his figurative guts to where Skye was thinking he was on truth serum, now as noted Ward was VERY good, but Harry didn't so much like lying to her either.

"She needed a push" Phil said, actually echoing his boss.

"Well you're the people person" Harry said, though you could tell he wasn't a huge fan of the idea.

Phil looked at him, a small smile on his face, "You like her," he noted.

"Hardly know her, but she's got a great sense of humour and I don't hate looking at her," Harry commented in amusement.

"You seem to, but you don't really take to people this fast usually." Phil commented.

Harry smirked, "I dunno, liked you didn't I?"

"Like I said you seemed to straight away and you're the most personable person I know, especially given your position and roles, but it took you about a week before you relaxed and got protective, and you already are protecting her, like the question there about the girl and my handling. You don't like that I'm lying to her, that's the issue."

"Just didn't see a need is all" Harry smirked.

"Hmm, well, let's see if this worked, Ward has flaked. Go get her, bring her here."

"On it Boss" Harry said, walking smartly out of the room. Only to return a few minutes later with their young hacker and hopeful helper. She was smiling up at Harry in a way that Phil had seen many women smile at Harry, though the fact Harry was smiling back in a similar way was worthy of note.

"So...Ward I don't think he likes your style" Skye said, "I think I do." she added, smiling slightly. Her hand slipped into her back pocket, "But...I'm still not sure. I've not heard the best about your agency at times, and he's a normal guy for the most part, had a shitty run of luck is all."

Phil cued the monitor, "You think that's luck talking, or that he's going off the rails." he said to a video of a new report of their Gifted trashing a warehouse and injuring the foreman.

"Like I said, he just needs a break" Skye said sadly. "He's...He's a nice guy, ya know."

"Some of the worst I've ever faced started nice Skye," Harry said softly, "But like you say, it goes bad, the wrong breaks, a shitty run of luck and they lose their way. Let us stop that happening here, let us HELP this man. Obviously he's got enhanced strength, it's been my experience that those that are in some way stronger tend to pick on those weaker without guidance."

"You're gifted, how can you say that?" Skye asked.

"I'm the best person to say that, if you don't think I've had my bad times you're very wrong, but...I had guidance, I had help and ultimately I never did step too far over the line that I couldn't pull myself back, but you can't do that alone Skye, you need someone there, showing you the line, showing you HOW to stay on the side of the angels. Please trust me, it's only too easy to play devil than it is angel, and right now I would say this guy is on the cusp. Lot's of posturing there, a near miss with that gas tank instead of a direct hit. He wanted to scare the guy, next time...next time scaring him might not be enough. You get a … taste for it you know and it's terribly addictive being a bad guy. It's an odd sort of freedom, free from guilt, free from conscious, free from responsibility, but along with that is the hand in hand hurting those that don't deserve it, and worse hurting those that are there to stop the one doing the hurting. That's what'll happen if we don't get to him soon you realise. Right now, the idea is to get him help, perhaps with his powers, with his attitude, showing him that line and telling him not to cross it. If we don't get to him soon, there's the other side of what we do, and that is likely the not so good you've heard about SHIELD. The bit where we step in, stop people out of control. I've done that a lot, it's likely why I'm here. I'm GOOD at that, just don't know how to lose a damned fight, but what I'd honestly, LOVE to do instead. Isn't fight, it's talk to him."

Skye looked at him a long moment, right in the eye then pulled her hand out of her pocket and handed him a driving license, "YOU, you help him, yes?"

Harry glanced at Phil who nodded. "I will"

Skye blessed him with a massive smile.

"I'm calling in my team, we'll use this to brief them" Coulson said.

* * *

* * *

**Alley, LA**   
**Later**

They'd had to move Skye's van back to the Alley, not that it was all that hard with what Harry could do, but her encryption was tied to her GPS there so it was a necessity.

"I think it's impressive ya know" Harry noted, leaning against the side of the van, eyes alight as he watched Skye work, "I'm able to work with tech, but it's not my favourite thing to do. I have, well ways of doing things, but you…" he shook his head.

"What?" she asked a light blush.

"Not to be rude love, but panel van, crappy laptop, free wireless and you cracked the RSA implementation of SHIELD luv, from here! That's IMPRESSIVE. I think you could work miracles with our tech," He noted.

She chuckled, "I won this thing in a bet, so...maybe."

"I think you're hiding your talents personally, and wasting them if you don't mind me saying"

"Trying to turn me white hat Harry?"

"Not really, but right now you're working with the Rising Tide but I don't think you actually follow their doctrine. It's not such a bad idea their view you know."

"I never expected an AGENT to say that to me."

"I said it's not a bad idea, I didn't say it's at ALL realistic" Harry told her, then a hand clamped to the back of his neck and he was thrown with negligence against the wall. He seemed to go down in a slump.

"Mike!" Skye said shocked. From there it was rather a blur, with him forcing her to comply, made worse when he pulled Ace into it, meaning she couldn't react the way she wanted. She wanted to ensure the kids safety now.

The van pulled away, and Harry stopped faking, he'd seen the kid in flight and readjusted his plan too. Fighting Mike was certainly something he felt he was qualified to do, but the kid was in danger if he did that, Mike's Son he'd guess, and Mike was all the kid had, so he would've been scared, anxious and far more if he saw his dad fighting someone, especially if Harry won, as he tended to do. Skye was an adult, and as much as he already liked her a whole lot, the kid came first. But that didn't mean he was going to leave her to Mikes' devices either. He made a rather herculean leap, landing positively gently on top of the van, lay down, held on, and shimmered out of sight.

* * *

* * * 

**Train Station, LA**   
**Later**

Having called in Mike Peterson's location when they'd arrived Harry saw his Boss walk up with a megaphone then teleported to his side while shedding the cloak that was his naturally, another of the gifts he rarely used, but then he had rather a plethora of those. To his credit Phil barely raised a brow, but then Harry had called in it, Phil knew he'd be in the area at least and was at least somewhat used to Harry just appearing.

He tried to reason with Mike through the megaphone, not the best way to hold a conversation, before the panel door flew right at him. He was about to duck back when Harry's hand snapped out, catching the door inches from Phil and stopping its forward momentum dead.

"Thanks" Phil said, flashing a smile.

Harry nodded, eyes intent as Mike made haste to get into the station, with his son and Skye. Skye was keeping a hold of Ace mostly, obviously having somewhat of a soft spot for kids. But then she was adopted, having been around a lot of likewise adopted and fostered kids in her time.

"Go, he's gonna blow, if you can get him out of here and some place safe."

"In what way." Harry said, "Certain energies don't mix well."

"Extremis?" Phil asked.

"Ahh, from what I've read...not that." Harry said looking annoyed, "But that's not to say I can't get others out of there. But he's burning up, building up in heat and energy, I try to teleport him it'll likely trigger him there and then. I won't say exactly how my teleportation works but infusing the body with a particular type of energy is part of it."

"Damn, never and easy solution."

"Easy is boring Phil" Harry grinned, then was gone without hardly a sign of it.

He reappeared just in time to see Skye kick a gang looking guy between the legs and get free as Mike was distracted as she lay the blame at his feet. "I DO like that girl" Harry noted, spotting Ace floundering he ran up, wrapped his arms around the tyke and was back on the bus, handing him off to one of the local agent and back before anyone realised what he'd done. Now to deal with Skye, who unfortunately hadn't gotten far from Mike.

He followed them as they went into an upwards staircase, teleporting straight to the floor they were obviously heading too since there were only two. He stood behind a pillar and as Mike appeared a beauty of a right cross knocked Mike away from Skye and stumbling back at the surprising blow. Up until fairly recently he'd really only been at the top end of human ability, but that had changed with his little side trip through the universe. So the hit was easily hard enough that Mike stumbled back and scuttled into a fall looking shocked.

Harry held out his hand towards Skye, who took it without question, then with a flurry of the world shifting around them she was back on the bus, before she had a moment to thank him he was gone and she quickly found where a female agent was fussing over a very upset Ace.

He moved exactly back to where he'd left while Mike was still getting up, in time for a man in a patrol-man's uniform to shoot at the already over stressed centipede enhanced guy with a pump action. Contrary to what Mike would've thought would happen the strange green eyed man who had knocked him on his ass then seemed to do the opposite in intentions, diving he took Mike out of the firing line, then swirled around and made a motion that sent the faux patrol-man flying over a banister to fall a good twenty five feet.

Mike was now rather enraged, confused as all hell and glowing slightly.

"Calm down" Harry said holding up a hand, "I don't want to hurt you, this was NEVER about hurting you." he said his tone level and even. He held up his hands in a near universal sign of meaning peace, as he'd also found out on his little side trip.

"Calm Down!" Mike raged, "You take everything away from me, and you want me to calm down!"

"No one has taken anything Mr Peterson," Harry said, "Right now I've removed your son from the line of fire, because quite frankly mate you're not exactly setting an example right now. You do realise how you probably appear to him right now, right?"

This brought up mike short.

"Already he's seen you attack me without any provocation, he saw you kidnap a woman that is nice to him, and you're raging, you're angry as a nest of hornets and mate...you're glowing. I read the file, you're a good father, you worked hard, you did the right thing. Right now, you're nothing more than an over powered loon, a monster and that's likely how he see's you right now. Is that what you want mate? You want your baby boy to be SCARED of you?"

Mike was wide eyed, "Scared?"

"I'm willing to bet he is," Harry said, "You sure scared Skye, kids pick up on emotions SO easily, trust me." Harry said, "He's seen you hurting a whole bunch of people too, tell me is that what you want for him to learn? That it's okay to hurt people when you're not getting your own way. No offence, actually...I do mean offence, but you're being a giant child right now."

Mike's eyes flared, "What?" he said dangerously.

"I'm serious. You know what, life is a bastard, it often asks more of us than we think we can handle, but you know what? Generally if you don't wallow in self pity you CAN handle it, and right now you're in a position to get help too. We weren't looking to lock you up, we want to help you come to terms with what I'm sure are difficult to control abilities, and hell I'm a gifted myself, there's a possibility that we can offer you work eventually. But right now, I'm more tempted to put one in your forehead to put you out of danger for every man woman and child in this entire train station. I've done it before, I'll do it again. But I'd RATHER you calmed the FUCK down, took a breath, and realised you're losing it mate and it's time to get HELP. We have two VERY clever bods on our team who I am willing to BET a high price can help with that glowing fire in your veins. I've read about extremis, that's what's burning you up and there is a certain amount of control involved in NOT going boom. So get that control or I'll end you myself, but you get that I'll walk you out here take you to my clever bods and then when we're sure you're at least safe I will PERSONALLY take you to your son. I've been a father mate, and frankly one father to another. Not good, being a parent is all about being the opposite of selfish, and right now...do I REALLY need to say it?"

Mike looked like he would blow his top, then his lips quirked, trembled and a smile appeared on his face, "You don't do this sort of thing often I'd guess?" he said sounding amused.

"No, I'm usually the one they call to end threats like you WERE." Harry said intensely looking in to Mikes eyes, "But I do mean WERE. That's it, focus okay, take note of your breathing, literally think cooling thoughts, and lose the anger that'll help. You won't be stable for a while yet, but SAFER at least."

Mike nodded, "I … thanks"

Harry smiled, "Not a problem, now...just don't explode on me and we're good"

* * *

* * *

**The Bus, LA**   
**Later**

Skye walked up to where Harry was watching Mike apologising profusely to his son after their in-house genius' had actually managed to at least stabilise him for now. She leaned into him and looked up into his eyes a moment.

His lips curled into a sensual smile, "What?" he asked a slight nod towards her.

"You came through," she noted, "It's been my experience that you're pretty rare because of that."

"I do try to live up to what I'll say, sometimes things go out of my control or ability, or even orders." he replied, "But in this particular case I was able to help him out. He's not a bad guy, like you noted. He could've been, like I said, but we caught him early."

"You've really seen that, a guy like Mike going bad?" she asked seriously.

"Many times, it really doesn't take much to make happen either, circumstances, a certain loss, a situation that gets out of hand and you've suddenly got your hands full."

"You know I think you're older than you look" Skye noted wistfully.

Harry looked at her, then laughed, "Oh...you could say that Skye you could say that. Mike has asked me to ask you though if you would personally see Ace to his Aunt Mindy's place. Mike is going to a facility to get more workups done, perhaps some training, and he is strictly speaking under arrest right now, so he asked me, AND you, to do that for him. Seems the way you handled the kid while he was...other, impressed him."

"Meh, I've been around a lot of kids" she shrugged, "And yeah sure, I don't mind doing that."

Harry nodded, "No doubt Ace'll get a kick out of the way I get around."

Skye laughed, "Yeah...I'll say."


End file.
